coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9833 (29th July 2019)
Plot Seb understands why Alina froze him out, regretting his previous stalkerish behaviour. Faye suggests he calls Alina to apologise for pressuring her. Jack is already over his ordeal but Sophie is no closer to forgiving Paula. The Connors put on their thinking caps when trade dips at the Rovers. Seb follows Faye's advice and rings Alina. She is happy to hear from him but has to kill the call when Rachel Healy catches her. Michelle announces that the caterers have been hired by Ray Crosby again. Alya is concerned by the fact that it's for a hundred people and they only have one day to plan it. Gemma moves back into No.5, taking Chesney's room while he shares with Joseph, relegating Bernie to the sofa. Gemma pushes her mother to try and get along with Chesney. Tyler calls Robert to tell him that Vicky isn't well. Robert doesn't think it's serious and offers to check in after work. Sophie gives Paula two minutes to plead her case. Seb senses that something isn't right with Alina and teams up with Abi to investigate. Vicky shows up at the bistro demanding Robert's immediate attention. He and Tyler rush her to hospital when she keels over in pain. An overwrought Paula apologises for putting the Websters in danger. She confesses that she hadn't felt safe for a long time until she met Sophie. Sophie is moved by her words and asks her to stay. Abi gets Rachel to touch up her nails at Sparkle Lounge, keeping her distracted while Seb sneaks in through the back. He finds Alina in a makeshift bedroom and realises that she lives on the premises. Alina is scared out of her wits and begs him to leave before Rachel catches him there. Bernie brings home a wishing tree as a peace offering to Chesney. Chesney accepts it in order to keep the peace. Michelle is puzzled by Robert's disappearance. Jenny thinks Kate needs a new focus in life and suggests to Johnny that they charge her rent to force her to get a proper job. Kate hears the conversation. Abi stalls Rachel for as long as she can but runs out of excuses eventually. Seb hides when Rachel enters the bedsit and hears her threatening Alina's family if the girl continues to misbehave. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro - Kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Sparkle Lounge - Nail bar, back room and back entry *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb is horrified by Alina's living arrangements when he finds her at the back of the nail salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,521,951 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes